The Road Rovers Go To Paris
by rocker95
Summary: Sequel to "The Road Rovers". A recent villain thought to be dead demands to be cloned and plans to take over France. It's up to the Road Rovers and their new recruits to save the world once again, from Paris. There may be cameos. If you liked the first story, you should like this! Rated M just in case.
1. Why We're Here

**The Road Rovers Go To Paris**

**Chapter 1**

**Journey - Only The Young**

A red and white Suzuki GSX R600 drove down the road. There were two riders, each with helmets on. It wasn't soon before it got to an old farm where there were a red 1950 Ford Pickup and Colleen's red Hummer.

The two motorcycle riders took their helmets off to reveal the driver as a brown and white golden retriever/rough collie mix and the rider as a yellow furred golden retriever/rough collie mix with long, white hair pulled to a bun at the top. Both were young.

The yellow-furred dog leaned her head and licked the driver's cheek, making him smile. She then hugged him.

"I love you, bubby." said the female.

"I love you too, sissy." said the male.

Colleen and Hunter came out of the house. Colleen was wearing a light green shirt and jeans, while Hunter wore pants and no shirt, exposing his buff chest.

"Can't we ever get you off that bike?" asked Colleen.

"Mom, keeping us off our bike is like taking away our food." said the brother.

"Carson..." Colleen began angrily. "Hunter, take care of this." she said and went inside.

"The motorcycle's getting locked up tonight." said Hunter.

"But dad!" Carson and his sister complained.

"No buts." said Hunter. "Those are for Blitz. You two don't seem to understand why we're here. We're here to see grandma, not go riding off on your motorcycle."

"Why!?" shouted Carson. "It's not like she's an actual person! She can't speak, she's not potty-trained, she walks on four legs!"

"Get inside and get in a fucking room, before I beat the shit out of you." said Hunter.

"I can take you." said Carson as he walked past Hunter.

"What did you say to me?" asked Hunter.

"Whose the blackbelts in the family?" asked Carson. "Last time I checked, they were me and mom."

"Then I'll have her kick your ass." said Hunter. "I _dare_ you to hit her. Get inside."

Carson then went inside.

"Holly, you too." said Hunter.

"I'm sorry, dad." Carson's sister said in fear.

"It's okay, Holly." said Hunter. "I'm sorry, hun. Why don't you go to your brother until everyone's calmed down, okay?"

"Yeah." Holly said sorrowfully.

Hunter hugged her as she cried.

"If I'd thought about it, we wouldn't have fought in front of you." said Hunter. "When this is all said and done, why don't we find something cold and delicious?"

Holly smiled.

"Yeah." she said. "I like the sound of that."


	2. The New Abendroth

**Chapter 2**

Hunter was sitting in the living room of his mother's house when Colleen came in.

"Babe..." Colleen said.

"What if the kids knew what it was like to be normal?" asked Hunter. "I mean, it's not my mother's fault that she can't do what we can."

"I know." said Colleen and smiled.

"What?" asked Hunter.

"You remember back in the 90's when I got jealous of your mom, just to find out that she is your mom, instead of your girlfriend?" asked Colleen.

"Yeah." Hunter said with a smile. "Then, you punched Blitz in the face."

"Who?" asked Colleen jokingly.

Hunter then looked up in seriousness and Colleen laughed, then himself.

"I wonder how Shania's doing." said Colleen.

"Probably pregnant, like she has been." said Hunter.

"Oh, funny." said Colleen.

"Oh, bitter." said Hunter.

Meanwhile, in Germany...

Blitz and Shania's house.

Blitz unsheathed his claws and cut some peppers, onions and cucumbers in the kitchen.

"Hey Nya, you want red peppers in the salad this time!?" he yelled.

"No!" Shania yelled from the living room.

Blitz walked into the living room to Shania, who was pretty big from her pregnancy. She looked down. This was unsual.

"What's wrong, babe?" asked Blitz.

"Nothing much." said Shania. "I considered adoption."

"No." said Blitz.

"Why?" asked Shania. "You said it yourself. You can't handle more responsibilities. That's all it was in Germany."

"Yes, but I don't feel that way anymore." said Blitz. "You want them. I'm not going to make you get rid of them and I'm not going to run away for you keeping them."

Shania smiled, then kissed him.

"I love you, Blitz." said Shania.

"I'm going to get back to cooking. K, babe?" asked Blitz.

"Yeah." said Shania.

She then felt the urge to go to the bathroom and started running toward it, when her water broke.

"Blitz!" shouted Shania. "The baby's coming!"


	3. It's Time Again

**Chapter 3**

Russia.

A young siberian husky was walking along the night road when a thug came up to her.

"Give me your money, now!" he said, pointing a gun at her.

The husky then stared straight at him and her eyes lit up bright blue as a lightning bolt struck him, which then knocked him off his feet. The husky then lifted the thug off his feet with only one arm and no effort.

"Would you try and rob heroes?" asked the husky. "The Road Rovers? The Unity Hearts? The Delta Family?"

"No?" asked the thug. "Well, you don't know who my father is, but that doesn't matter to me. I could either crunch you or kill you with a storm. You understand?"

The thug shook his head yes.

"Good." said the husky and threw him down hard. "Now run off and tell all your friends."

Dogs started howling and the husky looked around to try to find the dogs, but couldn't find any. Bright light then beamed down on her.

"Nika..." began a voice in the air. "You have been chosen."

"Alright!" the husky said happily.

Germany. Vet.

A veterinarian came out to the waiting room.

"Is she okay?" asked Blitz.

"Yeah, she's fine." said the veterinarian.

"What about the baby?" asked Blitz.

"Just as healthy as you and I." said the veterinarian. "You got yourself a son."

"May I go in and see them?" asked Blitz.

"You have the right." said the veterinarian.

Blitz then went in the room where Shania was. She was covered up in a blanket, wearing a hospital gown, and had a wrist band on. She was holding the newborn puppy, wrapped up in another blanket as she smiled as she looked at the baby. Blitz then came and sat down next to her.

"What's his name?" asked Blitz.

"I don't know." said Shania. "But I was thinking... I do really like Troy. Troy James Blitz."

Blitz smiled. "Sounds great. Troy James Blitz Abendroth."


	4. A New Cano-sapien

**Chapter 4**

America. Hunter's mother's house.

Hunter's mother, Amber lie in a bed sleeping, unaware she was a cano-sapien as she lie under the covers naked, having nightmarish flashbacks of something really recent.

In the flashbacks, Hunter injected Amber and messed up her vision.

Amber angrily sat up in bed and the blanket fell from her chest. She then forgot about the anger, becoming shocked at how she's changed. She examined her hands, then her breasts, then lifted the blankets and examined her lower body.

"Hunter..." Amber said, then sighed. "I... I can talk..."

Hunter then came out of the bathroom.

"Mom, I'm sorry I did this to you." said Hunter.

"Is this what that needle was?" asked Amber.

"Yes." said Hunter. "That's all it was."

"If you're sorry, why'd you do it?" asked Amber.

"It's just my kids..." said Hunter and sat down on the side of the bed, back facing his mother. "...They don't understand what it's like to be normal. The words they said..."

He started crying in the palms of his hands.

"They act like they're ashamed of you to be in the family." he cried.

Amber then crawled out of the blanket and up to Hunter, then hugged him around the neck.

"Sweetie, you have a good heart. I know you do." said Amber. "But you didn't have to do anything for me."

"I just got so sick of it..." Hunter cried.

"I know baby, I know." said Amber.

Colleen then came to the doorway to ask Hunter something, but she smiled at the bonding time between Hunter and Amber.

"Hunter, Colleen." Professor Shepherd's voice said. "It's time again."

"Yes, master." Colleen said.

"Yes... master..." Hunter cried.

Holly and Carson's room.

"Can you guess what event I am seeing?" asked Carson.

"World War II?" asked Holly.

"No." said Carson. "It was before we were born though."

"What is it?" asked Holly.

"An evil white wolf causes a bunch of hell in Canada and then many wolves and their bovine allies stop it all." said Carson.

"I didn't expect you to say that." said Holly. "I've heard of it though. Wasn't that the Alpha Wars?"

"Correct." said Carson.

"You wanna see if you can find me?" asked Holly.

"It's worth a shot." said Carson.

Holly then laughed.

"Don't run super fast if I get near you." said Carson.

"Fine..." said Holly.

Holly turned invisible and walked to a different spot.

"Holly, Carson." said Professor Shepherd's voice. "You have been chosen."

"YES!" Carson and Holly said at the same time and gave each other high-fives.


	5. The Usual Meeting

**Chapter 5**

"Where are you guys going?" asked Amber.

"Duty awaits." said Colleen.

"What are you talking about?" asked Amber.

"We're in a superhero squad known as the Road Rovers." said Colleen. "That's why Hunter and I changed in the first place."

"I wanna come." said Amber.

"It's not up to me, but I'm sure the master wouldn't mind." said Colleen. "If you're coming, you need to learn how to become human. First step. Get clothes on."

"Why?" asked Amber.

"Humans are ashamed of their bodies." said Colleen.

Russia.

"Someone told me I was chosen, dad." said Nika. "Who was it?"

"The master." said Exile. "I have a feeling it's time again."

"Yes, it is." Professor Shepherd's voice said to Exile.

"Yes, master!" said Exile.

Shag's farm...

Shag and his girlfriend were sitting outside by the lake.

"You are so beautiful." said Shag.

"You are so handsome." said Shag's girlfriend.

Shag smiled, then heard dogs howling.

Shag sighed in a little bit of anger.

"Shag, it's time." said Professor Shepherd's voice.

"My girlfriend is over." said Shag.

"No, Shag." said Professor Shepherd's voice. "Now."

"Fine." said Shag. "I'll be there, master."

"You'll be where?" asked Shag's girlfriend.

"I'm a superhero." said Shag. "One of the first cano-sapiens in the world. I'll be back when it's over."

The road. Road Rovers HQ Semi.

"Rovers, Blitz and Shania will not be joining us this time." said Professor Shepherd.

"Why not?" asked Shag. "They got something better to do?"

"Taking care of their newborns." said Professor Shepherd.

"Sorry, master." said Shag.

"You have been forgiven." said Professor Shepherd.

"Ale to on decyduje, że nie może spędzać czas z moją dziewczyną." said Shag.

**(translation: But he decides I can't spend time with my girlfriend.)**

"What?" asked Professor Shepherd.

"Such a nice master." Shag lied.

"The new recruits, help for you guys for this mission are your teenage offspring." said Professor Shepherd. "If they prove to be useful, they will become full-time members. Carson inherited his mother's skill in martial arts..."

A board lie on the table.

"Hi-ya!" Carson shouted and karate chopped the board in half.

"...And has the ability to create flashbacks from any point in the past, even before he was born." said Professor Shepherd.

Flames were created extremely fast like Hunter was running, but no one was seen doing this. The flames stopped spreading and Holly became visible where the tracks stopped.

"Holly inherited her father's speed and has the ability to render herself invisible..." Professor Shepherd.

Guns came out of the ceiling and pointed at Holly. Everyone except Hunter, Carson and Colleen gasped.

"Dad... Is he trying to kill her?" Nika asked Exile. "I don't know. Probably not. Just watch."

The guns shot at Holly and bounced off of what seemed to be thin air.

"...And she has the ability to make forcefields." said Professor Shepherd.

Nika threw a glass of water in the air and turned it into ice with her eyes and it lands on the floor and breaks. She then creates a tornado in the palm of her hand.

"Nika inherited her father's freeze vision and has the ability to create storms." said Professor Shepherd. "We also have a volunteer. Amber, Hunter's mom. Her body can light up. She is new to being cano-sapien, so make her feel welcome."


	6. Let's Return To The Road!

**Chapter 6**

"So what's the mission?" asked Hunter.

"Problems have risen in Paris." said Professor Shepherd.

" What kind of problems?" asked Hunter.

"Razoredge has been found alive after the incident in New York." said Professor Shepherd.

"But that's impossible." said Hunter. "I blew that damn building up."

"I know." said Professor Shepherd. "However, our previous enemies have had a hard time dying."

"This is bad." said Colleen.

"I know." said Professor Shepherd. "She managed to be turned into a cano-sapien as well."

"WHAT!?" Colleen shouted. "This isn't just bad, this is... This is a nightmare!"

"I know." said said Professor Shepherd. "That's why I've made new vehicles, seeing as how the other ones are rusty and broken down."

A screen came out of the wall and it showed a red-orange 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass with a motor sticking out of the hood.

"This is the Road Rover II." said Professor Shepherd. "It's smaller, faster and stronger than the original and like the original, it can go hydro."

The screen switched to a huge red-orange Meyers Manx.

"This is the Sand Rover II." said Professor Shepherd. "Bigger, faster and stronger than the original with tracks made specifically for the desert."

The screen then switched to a huge red-orange Black Hawk chopper.

"This is the Sky Rover II-"

"Yeah, yeah." said Hunter. "New vehicles that are stronger. We get it. We need to get with this."

The HQ semi stopped.

"We're here." said Professor Shepherd.

"Paris already?" asked Hunter.

"Nope." said Professor Shepherd. "The old headquarters."

"The old headquarters?" asked Shag. "Didn't that place implode?"

"Remodeled." said Professor Shepherd.

"So it's the new headquarters?" asked Shag.

Professor Shepherd sighed.

"Just get out of here." he said.

HQ semi kitchen.

Carson poured a mug of coffee and turned around to see Nika, then jumped.

"Sorry." Nika said in her Russian accent. "My name is Nikilo Exilovitch Sanhusky. You can call me Nika."

Carson smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Nika." he said. "My name is Carson Hunt Williams. You can call me Carson."

"Nice to meet you too, Carson." said Nika.

Not too long later, the team got out of the truck to see all of the new vehicles.

"Okay, Hunter, Amber and I will take the Road Rover II." said Colleen. "Exile and Nika take the Sky Rover II, Holly and Carson take the Water Rover II."

Everyone then got in their designated vehicles.

A huge red-orange submarine lowered into water.

"Water Rover II ready." said Holly.

The Sky Rover II started up.

"Sky Rover II ready." said Exile.

Colleen started up the Road Rover II up.

"Don't get us killed, please." said Hunter.

"I'll try not too." said Colleen and pointed toward the windshield. "Let's return to the road, Rovers!"


	7. Trying To Reach The Eiffel Tower

**Chapter 7**

France. Just at the shore. The Road Rover II came out of the water and the Water Rover II arose from the water as the Sky Rover II landed.

Holly and Carson got out of the Water Rover II and it turned into a red-orange coin that said "WR2". Carson then caught it before it fell into the water and put it in his pocket.

"Handy." said Colleen, getting out of the Road Rover II. "Alright, gang. Here's what we do. Get to Paris and be on the lookout for Razoredge. Holly, you and Carson go with Exile and Nika in the Sky Rover II. We'll continue on the ground."

Paris. Later.

Colleen parked the Road Rover II as Exile landed the Sky Rover II. Colleen, Hunter and Amber got out of the Road Rover II as Exile, Nika, Holly, Carson and Muzzle got out of the Sky Rover II and looked around.

"If she's here, she's hiding pretty good." said Colleen. "Master, can you sense where Razoredge is?"

"Unfortunately not." said Professor Shepherd's voice.

Colleen sighed.

"We're on our own." said Colleen. "Nika, you make storms, right?"

"Yes, comrade." said Nika.

"How well can you control it?" asked Colleen.

"Very well." said Nika.

"I need you to make a tornado that you can use to get me up on the Eiffel Tower." said Colleen. "Hunter, I want you to alert everyone. Tell them to get in a storm cellar or basement or something underground. Holly, help your father."

"Yes, ma'am." said Hunter.

Hunter and Holly sped off.

"Amber, I need you to come with me for light." said Colleen.

Within a few minutes, Holly and Hunter were back.

"Holly, when I need down, I need you to create flat forcefields. Just like a slide." said Colleen.

"Okay." said Holly.

"Ready, Nika?" asked Colleen.

"Absolutely." said Nika.

"Ready, Amber?" asked Colleen.

"I might as well be." said Amber.

"Blast off." said Colleen.

A tornado formed in Nika's paw and lifted Colleen and Amber off the ground. She then let go of it and let it get close to the Eiffel Tower, then the tornado disappeared and the girls began to fall.

"**WHAT!?**" shouted Nika.

Hunter then ran up to the Eiffel Tower with super speed, then found he can't run super fast anymore.

"What the hell?" Hunter said confused. "**TRAMPOLINE! NOW!**"

The other Road Rovers rushed to get a trampoline over to the Eiffel Tower. As soon as they got over there, Colleen and Amber fell on the trampoline.

A few hours later. A diner.

"There's some sort of barrier around the Eiffel Tower." said Colleen. "There has to be."

"Maybe it's a monumental thing." said Nika.

"That don't even make sense." said Hunter. "I could run my super speed inside the white house when I lived with the president of the United States."

"Well, there's something up." said Colleen. "Whatever it is, I'm betting it's because of Razoredge. We have to get up on that tower somehow."


	8. Fan Wolves

**Chapter 8**

The Road Rovers walked out of the diner and two young female wolves ran up to them with a notebook. One had goldish-yellow fur with long hair and amber eyes while the other had white fur, lavender eyes and short hair that covered one eye.

"I can't believe it!" said the the golden furred wolf exciedly in an American accent. "It's the Road Rovers! You guys are like legends!"

"Thanks, but we're kind of-" began Colleen and was interrupted.

"Can we have everyone's autograph?" asked the wolf. "For me and my sister?"

Colleen sighed.

"Fine." she said. "You got a pen?"

Shag dug into his thin fur and grabbed a pen.

"Here ya go, Colleen." said Shag.

"Oh my gosh!" said the white furred wolf. "You're Shag! You're so hot!"

Shag smiled.

"Thanks ladies, but I'm taken." he said.

Everyone then signed.

"Thank you so much!" said the golden furred wolf and she and her sister ran off.

"They didn't ask about Blitz." said Hunter.

"Who?" asked Colleen.

"Yep." said Hunter. "You're their favorite."

Carson then noticed a female black and white border collie wearing a pink dress get off a coach bus.

"Oh my god..." said Carson in grief. "What is she doing here?"

A male golden retriever wearing black got off after her.

"This is going to bed a hard trip." said Colleen.

The two dogs walked up to the Road Rovers.

"Hey... What are ya doing here, Rosalie?" asked Carson.

"What am _I_ doing here!?" asked Rosalie in a snotty tone. "No, what are _you_ doing here!? I was told you was supposed to be at your grandmother's and you're all the way out here!? Paris!? Why the hell didn't tell me about this!? Are you brain dead!?"

"No." said Carson. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you weren't!" said Rosalie. "You _don't_ think at all, because you can't!"

"Look, we don't have time for this." said Nika.

"Of course you don't, slut." said Rosalie. "I betcha as you made your way up here, you two fucked behind my back. And then when you're not fucking him, you're out flashing your cunt trying to get tons of free cock!"

"You better back off, bitch." said Exile.

"**BITCH!?**" shouted Rosalie. "Okay, fine... Fine... I'll _back off_. But _he's_ not leaving my sight." she said and pointed at Carson.


	9. Hunter's Girl

**Chapter 9**

A male Irish Setter notices the Road Rovers walking together then starts playing an electric guitar.

**Irish Setter:**

_Hunter is a friend,_

_Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine_

_But lately something's changed_

_It ain't hard to define_

_Hunter's got himself a girl_

_And I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Hunter's girl_

_I wish that I had Hunter's girl_

_Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

_I'll play along with this charade_

_That doesn't seem to be a reason to change_

_You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_

_I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot_

_'Cause she's watching him with those eyes_

_And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!_

_And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

_You know I wish that I had Hunter's girl_

_I wish that I had Hunter's girl_

_Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

_Like Hunter's girl_

_I wish that I had Hunter's girl_

_Where can I find her, a woman..._

_Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time_

_Wonderin' what she don't see in me_

_I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines_

_I've been cool; I'm a pimp with the lines_

_Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

_Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?_

_You know I wish that I had Hunter's girl_

_I wish that I had Hunter's girl_

_Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

_Like Hunter's girl_

_I wish that I had Hunter's girl_

_I want, I want Hunter's girl_

The Irish Setter snaps out of it to find the Road Rovers standing in front of him.

"You been looking at me?" asked Colleen.

"Look, I don't want any problems." said the Irish Setter in a French accent.

"Relax." Hunter said to Colleen. "This is just my old pal, Karlton De Rosier." he then turned his head to Karlton. "So what's been going on around here?"

"Strange things have been happening." said Karlton. "There's something strange about the tower. Plus, I was sitting in the kitchen one night eating steak frites and baguette when I see these red eyes staring at me through the window. It creeped me out, but I was... I don't know. I had to take a look. Before I got over to the window, there was a dog through my window on my floor. Long, black hair, huge red eyes and long, sharp teeth. I grabbed my shotgun, but she broke it in half before I got it loaded. The broken barrel was jagged, so I impaled her through the stomach with it. Killed her. You wanna know something funny? After me burrying her, people have still reported her."

"The bitch is hard to kill." said Hunter. "I know."

"How do you come out of the ground without tearing it up?" asked Karlton.

"So, wait?" asked Hunter. "You're saying... There's more out there?"

Karlton now looks both serious and scared as he shakes his head yes.


	10. Goodbye, Old Friend

**Chapter 10**

Later, the Road Rovers used grappling hooks and got on top of the Eiffel Tower.

The dark skies made the platforms dark as well. They looked deserted.

"I don't like this." said Hunter.

About as quick as lightning, Razoredge jumped from a higher platform and then at Hunter and Muzzle, causing Muzzle to fall off and Hunter diving after him, then Exile grabbing Hunter's arm. Hunter and Muzzle were both hanging from the building. Exile started pulling them up when Muzzle's constraints snapped and he started falling off the dolly, but his straightjacket came off just in time for him to grab the axel.

Up on the Eiffel Tower platforms, Razoredge jumped at Colleen, but she grabbed her by the neck and held her over the edge.

"This isn't the last time you'll ever see me." said Razoredge.

"So I've heard." Colleen said and dropped her.

As Carson, Holly and Colleen kept watch, Amber and Nika tried to help pull Hunter and Muzzle up, but it was no use.

Hunter looked into Muzzle's eyes. Those eyes were the purest they've ever been. No evil whatsoever. Instead, there was fear, even tears.

"Hunter, you have to let him go!" Exile shouted. "He's too heavy!"

Hunter looked into Muzzle's eyes and saw memories.

_In the back of a dog catching truck, a doberman growled at Muzzle and Muzzle growled back, then Hunter jumped out and threw a tennis ball at the doberman's head, making him fall back into a stack of boxes. The ball bounced back and they smiled at each other. Then, Hunter pushed the ball toward Muzzle with his nose. Later on, Hunter and Muzzle were being taken to a lethal gas chamber and they started trying to get loose._

_"Leave, Hunter." Professor Shepherd's voice echoed back. "Save yourself while you still can."_

_Despite Professor Shepherd's warnings, Hunter ran and jumped at the man and woman, pushing them in the chamber and dropping Muzzle. He then ran away with Muzzle._

In the present, Hunter was crying.

"Hunter! What are you doing!?" Exile shouted. "My arms are about to give out!"

Hunter looked one more time into Muzzle's eyes as even more tears ran down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, little buddy." Hunter cried and let go of Muzzle.


	11. Rest

**Chapter 11**

**Nickelback - Someday**

About an hour later, the HQ semi was parked near the Eiffel Tower. Everyone was in the living room as Hunter cried. Colleen and Amber tried comforting him.

"Hunter, there was nothing you could've done." said Colleen. "He's in a better place now."

"How would you know that?" asked Hunter.

"You know us dogs." said Colleen. "We all go to Heaven because we're naturally good, loyal and kind. It even says so in a book."

Hunter looked at Colleen.

"I know he was your best friend." said Colleen. "He was friends to about everyone that started out with him. I know Muzzle had some rather... bad habits, but I believe deep down, his soul was disturbed. He had a good heart. I have to be certain of this. We all knew in the beginning that some of us may perish."

"Why him?" Hunter cried.

"I don't know babe." said Colleen. "I wish there was something more I can do or say."

Carson got done fixing cheeseburgers and walked into his parents' room with them, where Rosalie was lying on the bed and Holly was sitting in a chair. He then gave Rosalie the burgers.

Rosalie then bit into it and spit it back out.

"What the hell is wrong with you Carson!?" shouted Rosalie. "Are you so stupid you can never remember I hate cheese on my burgers!?"

"I'm sorry, Rosalie, I forgot." said Carson.

"No, what you forgot is your damn brain!" shouted Rosalie.

"Will you stop being a bitch for five minutes!?" shouted Holly. "My father's friend just died!"

Carson then left the room as Rosalie stood up in front of Holly, who in turn, stood up herself.

"Well, look at Ms. Queen-Of-The-World." Rosalie said bitterly.

"Well, you sure as hell aren't." said Holly.

"You taking up for him because you have incest lust?" asked Rosalie.

"What if I do?" Holly said sarcastically. "It shouldn't matter to you. You're the only perfect person in the world and everyone else are slaves. Your love for him isn't real."

"It's as real as you being incest." said Rosalie.

Holly then drew back her fist and punched Rosalie straight in the mouth, knocking her down.

"I'm not incest, bitch." said Holly.

Carson was in the kitchen making more burgers when Nika came in.

"I um... I saw how your girlfriend treats you when she came here." she said. "I wanna believe she says you messed up and that's why you're making more burgers."

"Yeah, well she's a shark out of water on a feeding frenzy." Carson said with a smile.

Nika laughed, then got serious.

"Carson, I can treat you so much better." she said.

"If I left her, she'd kill me." said Carson.

"Haven't you ever looked at me for one second? I mean, that bitch is ruining your life." Nika said and started crying. "I look at you like I've never seen something as beautiful in my life, but I can't seem to get through to you. It's that bullshit excuse. If you'd rather not be happy, be my guest. But you'll be choosing to keep me unhappy." she said and ran outside.

"Nika..." Carson started, then hit the wall. "**DAMMIT!**"

Living room.

"Shouldn't we not be wasting time?" asked Exile. "I mean, she could be making another attack as we speak."

"I don't think so." said Colleen. "She's smarter than our other enemies. She's playing with us. Not attacking all at once."


	12. The Hypercube

**Chapter 12**

HQ semi.

Holly's room.

Victor, Holly's boyfriend that got off the bus with Rosalie, walked in and lie on Holly's bed with her.

"So I suppose you guys are on a break?" asked Victor.

"Yeah." said Holly. "I think they plan on trying to explore the Eiffel Tower again tomorrow."

"I think I like that news." said Victor and the door closed and locked, seemingly by itself.

Living room.

"Aren't we wasting time, comrades?" asked Nika as the semi started moving.

"No." said Colleen. "Razoredge is crazy... but she's not stupid. She's smarter than Parvo and Storm... even Edna... We need rest... We'll go in the morning."

Victor walked out of Holly's room angrily and Holly ran after him.

"Please!" Holly cried. "I didn't cheat! I love you!"

"I knew you were trouble!" Victor said angrily. "I couldn't trust you from the start, stupid cunt!"

"It was photo shopped!" Holly cried. "I don't even know who done it!"

"I don't believe you!" Victor said angrily.

Outside, dark brown APCs shot rockets at the HQ semi. The driver then swerved, and a rocket was shot underneath the right front wheel. The driver then swerved and the semi flipped on its side.

"That boy's got a temper..." Carson said and passed like all the others before him.

A few hours later...

The Road Rovers were tied to the Eiffel Tower.

Razoredge then showed up.

"Hello, _Road Rovers_." she said. "Don't try using your powers. I'm sure you're aware the hypercube won't let you."

"Hypercube?" asked Hunter.

"Oh, you didn't know?" asked Razoredge and laughed. "Oh look at me! I'm Hunter, the fearless, all-knowing leader!"

"That would be me." said Colleen. "_Colleen_, the fearless leader, and that would happen to be my husband you're mocking. If you'd just back off, maybe you'll be walking away unharmed."

Razoredge laughed.

"Why?" asked Razoredge. "Are you gonna _Muzzle_ me? Nope. I forgot. You _lost_ your secret weapon forever."

"Muzzle was _not_ a _weapon_." said Hunter. "He was my best friend. We got a little selfish on power and forgot about what he was."

"What he was?" asked Razoredge. "He would've done better on my side, but you killed my master. The least I could do is fulfill her orders. And in the same way, take revenge. He was the dearest to you, Edna was the dearest to me. And as a bonus, the Road Rovers end tonight."

"You just plan to kill us?" asked Exile. "You realize that's a stupid plan?"

"Who's gonna be alive to stop me from killing everyone in the world?" asked Razoredge. "First, I want 'fearless _new_ leader' to drop the hypercube from the tower. I can't have a bunch of cano-sapiens running around the world with powers, and I'm afraid, it's so shocking, well, let's just say if I did it, I won't get to finish my job."

Colleen sighed and looked at the tower's metal floor.

"Yes, ma'am." said Colleen.

"Colleen, no!" Hunter cried.

"What a pity." said Razoredge. "Well, I can't get mad at you for doing what I say." she said and untied Colleen, who then kicked her in the chest.

"You forgot something about me." said Colleen. "_My_ talent is natural."

They then noticed a hole in the tower glowing yellow. It was on the lower floor. Only Nika seemed to be small enough.

"I found the hypercube." said Nika.

"Nika, you can't do this." said Exile.

"Dad, it might be the only way to get us out of this." said Nika. "If I don't make it, I just need you to hear me one last time. Я люблю тебя"

(translation: I love you)

"Я тоже тебя люблю." said Exile.

**(translation: I love you too)**

Nika then jumped down and went into the hole, and saw a yellow cube, with flashing lightning coming out of it. Right as she grabbed it with her left arm, she started getting electrocuted and burned.

"**AAAAHHHHH!**" Nika screamed in pain as she crawled back up to where everyone was.

"Well, look who obeyed." said Razoredge. "Throw it off the tower."

"No..." said Nika. "Aaahh!"

"What?" asked Razoredge.

Nika then threw the hypercube at Razoredge, and it exploded, putting all the voltage and fire onto her.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Razoredge screamed in pain, then fell off the tower, then disintegrated into ashes.

Nika fell to the metal floor.

"Nika?" asked Exile. "What hurts?"

"Everything." said Nika. "Most of it doesn't hurt too bad. But I can't feel my left arm."

"Let me look at it." said Colleen and examined Nika's arm. Her arm fur was burned off, much of the blood was visible, as well ass some bones.

Colleen sighed.

"Third degree." she said. "You're a brave kid, Nika."


	13. Epilogue

**Chapter 13**

Everyone felt their powers come back.

"My powers are back." said Hunter.

"So are mine." said Carson.

"Mine too." said Holly.

"And mine, comrades." said Exile.

Amber's body lit up.

"Well, I guess I need not say anything." said Amber.

"I guess we all got our powers back." said Shag.

"Not everyone." said Nika.

"Nika?" asked Colleen. "The hypercube took your powers, didn't it?"

"Yes." said Nika. "But I'd rather lose them, than lose you guys. That's exactly what happened, so I'm happy."

Exile hugged Nika.

"That's my baby girl." said Exile.

Everyone then made their trip off the Eiffel Tower and down to the ground.

**Chad Kroeger featuring Josey Scott - Hero**

Everyone of Paris was clapping below.

As the Road Rovers approached the ground, they smiled in honor. They then looked around at everyone honoring them.

"**TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!**" Colleen shouted.

"**ALL TOGETHER!**" shouted Hunter.

Everyone there howled to the moon.

"We did it." said Colleen, laughing.

Then, there was some human students walk up to the Road Rovers.

"Our high school is having a dance tonight." said one of them.

"And we would be honored if you joined us." said another student.

Colleen and Hunter smiled at each other.

"We would like that very much." said Colleen.

Later. The dance.

**Sky Ferreira - Everything's Embarrassing**

Carson and Rosalie were dancing, and Carson kept looking at Holly. He was upset at how she just sat in a chair, upset about having nobody.

"She'll be fine." said Rosalie.

"You know what?" asked Carson. "Sometimes, love hurts."

"Well, you didn't come here with her, you came here with me." said Rosalie.

"You know what?" asked Carson. "Why don't _you_ forget it. Her ruthless boyfriend left her. And I honestly don't care what you do anymore. I'd be happy if you left me. My sister doesn't deserve to be alone tonight and she won't be."

"But Carson, I'm sorry." said Rosalie. "I'll change."

"I'm not sorry and you won't change." said Carson and walked up to Holly. "I know we're just siblings and we don't love each other for anything more, but why don't you say we give love the middle finger and just dance?"

Holly laughed.

"I would like that." said Holly with a smile.

Carson then led Holly out on the dancefloor and danced with her. The two laughed as they danced.

Later. After the dance.

"So you finally did it, didn't you?" Nika said with a smile. "Got rid of her?"

Carson smiled.

"She needed to be told." he said.

"Yep." said Nika. "Well, I might as well get to the new train Professor Shepherd built. We all should, really. It's a long way home."

Nika started walking, but Carson caught up to her and started kissing her.

Nika then smiled and cried tears of joy.

"I love you too." said Carson.

Nika laughed in happiness and kissed him again.

Later. The train.

"I forgot to tell you about your father." Amber said to Hunter.

"He must've cared before he died." said Hunter.

"He's still alive, and no he didn't. He didn't care about you. He ran away after he heard I was pregnant."

"What?" asked Hunter in hurtful disbelief.

"You never know, Hunter." said Amber. "Maybe he's changed like people do."

In another boxcar, Carson and Nika lie next to each other, smiling at each other.

Carson then saw an acoustic guitar.

"You wanna sing for me?" asked Nika.

Carson smiles.

"Sure." said Carson.

The two went over to the doors of the boxcar and sat down. Carson then started playing the guitar.

**Carson:**

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run,_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me _

Razoredge watched the train go away, through binoculars from a hill above the railroad.

"Fools don't know I'm not the one they killed." she said. "Some good dogs alright..." she smiled and laughed evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
